XENOSAGA: Der Brücke und die Genese
by nahashim
Summary: For the first time in recorded history, the universe had been set free from its prison of eternal recurrence. Yet, no longer chained to its fate, it now wanders along an empty timeline without direction, meaning, or precedent. What exists without purpose?
1. Preface

-PREFACE-

T.C. 4769

A year has passed since the fateful battle on Michtam, where at once the predestiny of the universe was rejected by the sentinel that is human will. One year since, and known space seems ever quieter. Not knowing exactly how much of the Federation remains, MOMO, Ziggy, Juli, Doctus and the rest of Scientia work toward closing the gap between them and the unknown. There has been no word from Shion, Allen, Jr. and the crew of the Durandal and Elsa. The universe had been set free into an eternity of the unknown, with naught as its guide.

But just moments after the fate of the universe was set on a new path, its carrier was born.

This was to be the first meeting of many over the next 10,000 years.


	2. first meeting

This was the "first meeting".

* * *

"So, that is your wish?"

Could U-DO think as a human? React as one? Feel?

It wanted to.

...yet, how could it even "want"?

It yearned for that experience.

Nephilim could grant U-DO's wish.

The boy called Abel nodded his head slowly.

He suddenly knew cold. And fear. Are these the feelings of those who U-DO had made contact with? Yuriev? Albedo? Shion?

This was "feeling". What a terrible thing. But something even darker began to come. A consciousness? Yes, a real consciousness. But U-DO cannot protect this consciousness. It does not belong to U-DO. Not anymore. It is born from the feelings of all these humans. From U-DO's observation of will.

He grew colder. He was so afraid. My name is Abel. I'm so scared.

U-DO observed its own manifestation, rapidly growing distant. The Zohar reacted to this strange boy. His cries for warmth, and protection.

Nephilim the young girl was no more. There now stood Nephilim, a woman.

Abel could not avert his gaze. She radiated light. It was so warm. He wasn't afraid anymore.

And as Abel became his own being, his own consciousness, Nephilim spoke to him one last time:

"Abel... you are the future."


	3. ritorna

"So, to summarize, the expeditionary vessel is being financed entirely by Scientia. No financial sponsorship from the Federation is necessary. What we ask for is the Federation's sanction of an expeditionary mission."

Juli chose her next words carefully.

"We do understand that reestablishment of contact with neighboring systems takes priority. We do not wish to occupy military or Vector staff when it is needed elsewhere, especially now. But this expedition is an opportunity to restore not only what has been lost, but to possibly secure a new region of space for settlement."

Juli held her breath as the twelve representatives before her engaged in hushed discussion. She tried to distract her anxiety by looking out the room's only window: out into the emptiness of space.

After some time, her attention was returned to the council.

"Dr. Mizrahi, we understand your position. But I'm afraid, considering the present state of the Federation, it isn't prudent for us to commence this expeditionary mission."

She wasn't surprised, and prepared to thank the council for their time. But she was cut short.

"However, your sincere words and the documents you've prepared regarding the expedition have given us a new perspective on this plan you've been proposing for… some time now."

Juli didn't blink.

"We approve the expedition itinerary and crew. However, we cannot sanction its launch or provide its crew until you've received the destination coordinate data described in your brief. We expect that, upon receiving this data, you will resubmit your proposal for immediate acceptance.

I must admit, over the last several months there has been great skepticism amongst us. Especially during these troubled times, I'm sure you understand our reluctance. But your persistence and earnest belief in this expedition has indeed touched even the most conservative members seated here today. We wish you godspeed, and the best of luck."

Juli was visibly relieved. She hadn't expected approval, at least not this soon.

He was right. Persistence paid off.

* * *

_It's already been almost a whole year since Shion and Jr. and everyone left. I guess this is what Mommy meant by time "going fast". I think I understand that now… it doesn't feel like it's been anywhere close to a year!_

_We've made a lot of progress on the ship. Just yesterday I finished the networking infrastructure with Doctus. It's really strange not being able to use the U.M.N. … like Ziggy said, I guess I just need to get used to it. He said, "All it takes is time for something new and strange to seem normal"._

_I'm so glad Ziggy stayed. I always feel so safe around him. I think Mommy is like that, too. She seems much happier now that he's with us. She's been under a lot of stress because of talks with the new Federation council. But Ziggy always supported her, and encouraged her to keep trying. Whenever the three of us get to be together, it just feels so wonderful. I wish I could tell Jr. how it feels. I miss everyone so much._

_Well, today work began on the last part of the ship. Mommy says it's like a cargo area, but that it's very special. She's working on it with Doctus._

_Working with Scientia has been very interesting. I've learned so much. Many of the techniques they use are very different from those programmed inside me. I can't wait till we start rebuilding a new global network._

_I'm starting to get used to this journal. Mommy said the first few entries are always the hardest. "After that, it's easy to just write whatever you're thinking about", she said._

_We still haven't received any encoded transmissions from Shion. But we check everyday. With the U.M.N, we could check when someone was trying to send incoming data, even if the data was never received. But now, we just have to keep listening out into space with an old radio wave receiver. Doctus told Shion to use a radio signal before they left. She says it's the most reliable way to transmit data right now, but that it's very slow._

_It looks like Alby wants to play now. I guess I'll stop here. Goodbye for now._

_MOMO_

* * *

"How did it go?"

He was waiting for her. She smiled.

"They approved it."

"You seem surprised."

Juli giggled. "I guess I shouldn't be. You know, you're the reason I kept resubmitting."

This gave him pause. "I think the reason is that you genuinely believe in this mission. I was just a ... reminder, every now and then."

Her smile grew wider. "Still, I owe you my thanks, Jan Sauer."

She couldn't be certain, but she thought she might have detected a smile from the cyborg.

"Are you going to see MOMO?" he asked.

Juli nodded. "Walk with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

"The network structure before always relied on U.M.N. pulses, and therefore required some kind of uplink connection. But now we have to count on optical data transfer via cable and radio wave emissions." Doctus explained as she was inputting data into a terminal.

"I see… but, they're much slower than U.M.N methods, right?" MOMO asked, standing aside and watching with interest.

"Regrettably so." Doctus replied. Then she sighed. "If only the speed of data transfer was our biggest concern."

MOMO looked at the android quizzically.

"Hard network structures that are physically linked and rely on wave transmissions for incoming data can exceptionally dangerous… much in the same way the U.M.N. was dangerous. If a malicious third party was sophisticated enough, they could actually hack into any virtual space being used as dive territory by U.M.N. encephalon devices. Anyone inside the virtual space environment would be at risk for any number of dangers."

"So, it's kind of the same thing with a hard network, just without virtual space?"

"Exactly. You catch on quick, realian." Doctus pulled up blueprints of some kind of network structure, with the words 'RAZIEL SECONDARY INTERFACE' printed in the header. MOMO guessed it was for the ship.

Doctus continued, "All it takes is a simple virus, and every system linked to the mainframe is negotiated."

"How can it be stopped?"

"That's the tricky part. With the U.M.N., we could simply cut the uplink via simple commands entered into a terminal. But with a hard network, you have to physically disable the connection somehow."

"So… what about some kind of firewall?" MOMO seem concerned.

Doctus nodded. "A security program of some kind is always a must. Not only can they function to detect incoming corrupted data, but they can also act as a backup failsafe. The one I'm installing to the ship's mainframe is instructed to perform a full data backup should its barriers suffer a bypass. After that, it automatically disconnects itself. It's stored in a separate container from the supercomputer's motherboard, so that it can isolate itself in an emergency. It's like the black box that was installed inside KOS-MOS."

"I see, that's so interesting..." MOMO was silent for a moment while Doctus continued working.

"Um, Doctus? What happens if a virus is initiated from the inside of the network?"

Doctus let out a clipped laugh. "Then you can kiss it goodbye."

Before MOMO could reply, the door behind her opened. She turned around.

"Mommy, Ziggy!" she said excitedly.

Juli smiled. "Hello, MOMO. How is everything?"

"Just fine. Doctus was showing me a network plot for the new ship."

"All's well so far." Doctus said. "I think we'll be able to implement the AI interface without a hitch."

"That's a relief to hear." Juli sat down. "I was so busy with the meeting, I had forgotten about that."

"Oh! That's right!" exclaimed MOMO. "What happened? Did they say yes?"

"Yes, MOMO. It was finally approved." Juli smiled.

"That's wonderful news! I can't wait! When will it launch?"

"Not until we receive coordinates from Shion."

MOMO's excitement seemed to wither a bit. "Oh… I see." Then she suddenly picked up a portable terminal in renewed spirit. "I'll check the radio monitor… … … … …nothing yet." She sounded noticeably disappointed.

"We'll receive something soon, I'm sure of it." Juli spoke in a comforting voice. She stood and approached MOMO, putting her hands on the realian's shoulders. "Doctus knows what she's doing when it comes to radio emission technology."

MOMO nodded. Doctus seemed unmoved. "We're set up on this end, anyway. It's up to them to send us something."

"I think they will." said MOMO somewhat quietly.

"_Ex nilhilo nihil fit…"_ spoke Doctus.

The room was silent for a bit as Doctus continued working. Ziggy looked almost as if he wanted to reassure MOMO, but kept silent. MOMO spoke again.

"Mommy? Will the ship have a name?"

"Absolutely. I've decided to let its captain name it." Juli stepped over to the room's window: another view into empty space. "In fact, I'll be going to meet with him later on."

"The captain… he's a Federation colonel that was assigned to Vector's R&D division on Fifth Jerusalem, right?" Ziggy asked.

"That's right." Juli replied as she gazed into space. "Colonel Shigeyoshi Inoue."

* * *

The space platform #d-B Sagittarius, once used as a flight dock for incoming vessels, had become a new communal political center for remaining Federation citizenry. Due not only to its excessive amount of free space offered by enormous hangars, but also its location in the orbit above Fifth Jerusalem, it was the perfect improvised locale for the seat of the newly formed Federation Restoration Council. The council consisted of twelve elected representatives from various regions of space—regions from which survivors were forced to flee due to the Gnosis terrorism of 18 months past. Scientia, an underground anti-U.M.N. organization, had since come into the more public role of helping to fund the space station's conversion. In return, Scientia acquired a double-hangar structure which it refitted into an engineering facility. In one hangar Scientia manned its base of operations whose duties included non-U.M.N. network support for remaining Federation forces. In the other was a maintenance platform where a new expeditionary vessel was being constructed.

The platform had become a home away from home for Juli, Ziggy, and MOMO. Even Miyuki spent much of her time there, offering her R&D experience gained at Vector to assist Scientia's technology development team. Although, her role in development became larger than she expected…

"But Doctus… this is really really _old_ technology we're talking about here!" Miyuki implored to the blinking video monitor. "Plus, it's based on two different things… the Y-Data, and Mizrahi's prototype! You know, we could really use MOMO with this stuff—"

"MOMO is doing just fine with our network construction. All you have to do is make sure that thing's secure." Doctus replied, the audio cutting in and out briefly.

"Well… maybe next she could fix these stupid monitors. You know, with the U.M.N. comm-link it was like you were talking to someone in person... The video and sound quality on this is so… so annoying!"

Doctus audibly sighed on the other end. "You're much too reliant on the U.M.N.'s creature comforts. You'd be surprised what goes into getting this kind of thing to work."

Miyuki grumbled. "Well, anyway. It _is_ going to be secure. Mizrahi left out these really cool devices that the Y-Data maps… this thing actually has its own defense system! Can you believe that? It's really cool stuff, you should—"

"Miyuki, please, just stay on track."

"Whaaat? I am…" Miyuki complained.

"Listen. We're putting the finishing touches on the security device tomorrow. I need you to have KOS-MOS' boot-data ready for us. All of it."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll have it all. Hey, Doctus. Why are we using the KOS-MOS data for this? Wouldn't system data from the Woglinde or Durandal or something make more sense?"

"It was Juli's decision, ask her. I'm logging out."

"Hey, hold on a sec, I—" and then the video feed went black.

Miyuki grumbled to herself again. She walked out of the transmission room to the catwalk above the shipyard. She looked down on the mighty ship and the workers scurrying about on the ground floor. She thought aloud to herself.

"I wonder what Juli meant… the ship's mission is a 'return'. Return to Lost Jerusalem, I guess?" she sighed, folding her arms over the railing and resting her chin on them. "I hope Shion and Allen are alright. I miss them."

Her gaze wandered upward to the executive office, where two figures overlooked the entire hangar.

* * *

"Colonel, it's nice to finally meet you." Juli said.

"The pleasure is mine, Dr. Mizrahi. It's an honor to be at your service." The man, in his early fifties, spoke with authority, loyalty, and kindness all at once. His bearded, wise face was ennobled by his Federation outfit: that of a distinguished naval colonel. His accolades were well known to the former Contact Subcommittee with which Juli was affiliated, although this was the first time she actually met him. He was especially admired for being compassionate to those outside of the military, as well as having particular distaste for usurping other factions' authority merely for the benefit of the Federation.

Together, they looked out on the construction of the new ship.

"It's an impressive sight." The Colonel spoke.

"Yes. Scientia and Vector are cooperating in its construction. It's my hope that this ship will represent a new frontier in the Federation's exploration of space."

The Colonel laughed. "There's no doubt of that. You may not know this, but word spread quickly in the military. Your project is becoming quite popular."

Juli smiled. "That's likely because one of their most distinguished officers will be its captain. I hope you're up to the challenge."

"Absolutely. I, too, have great faith in it." He folded his hands behind his back, turning his head to Juli. "But I sense there's more to it than your report says."

Juli did not turn her head to him. "I have friends who were brave enough to set out and pioneer the way forward."

"Ah. So finding the way to Lost Jerusalem is merely an added benefit?" he smiled.

Juli laughed. "These friends were instrumental during the events on Michtam. Really, in a way, they are our saviors."

"In that case, I could imagine no greater honor than to follow in the steps of our saviors." He paused a moment before speaking again. "Tell me more about the ship's official mission."

"Certainly. In the report you received, there were details about the Y-Data and the artifacts known as the Zohar and Omega. My late husband, Joachim Mizrahi, did tremendous amounts of research on the Y-Data and the information stored within. This included study of the Zohar, which was recovered after a space-time anomaly swallowed up the Abraxian region of space. It had become separated from the Omega, for which it served as a power source."

"Ah, yes. That weapon that Dmitri Yuriev restored."

"Indeed. And we recovered the remnants of the Omega, as well."

The Colonel looked critical, but remained courteous. "I don't understand something. We know the Abraxas system was destroyed. I understand that the Zohar had been responsible for the disappearance of planet Ariadne two years ago, so I suppose its rediscovery is sufficiently explained for now. But what about the weapon—the Omega? How did it escape?"

"We don't know. My daughter, MOMO, and Ziggy, her guardian, witnessed the battle that took place in Michtam's underground. The pilot of the Omega—Abel—was present there as well. He was thought to have disappeared along with the rest who didn't manage to escape Michtam in time. However, weeks later, he appeared here, on this station."

The Colonel remained silent.

Juli continued, "The Zohar and Omega are artifacts of Lost Jerusalem… or so the Y-Data says. Joachim… I'm not sure what he would think today if he had witnessed the events of the last two years, but I think this is what he would want. These artifacts… I believe that he would want to see them returned to their place of origin."

"Hmm. Just as Ormus did."

Juli looked down. "I suppose so, yes."

"Do not be ashamed, Dr. It is a noble thing to carry on Joachim's wishes."

"They've… become my wishes as well." Juli confessed. "These artifacts… they represent a power that I can't even begin to fathom. They've been used against us in so many ways. It's not that the objects themselves are dangerous; it is their users that pose the threat. Right now… we're just not ready to possess that kind of power."

The Colonel smiled slowly. "I see that my faith in this expedition is well-placed. I will see it through."

"Thank you… Captain." They looked again to the great ship below.

"I think it's time you took care of the first order of business as the ship's new captain."

"Already?" he replied good-naturedly. "Well, I'll see what I can do. What is it?"

"The ship needs a name."

The Captain looked up. "A name… This honor would be mine?"

"You're the only one suited for the job". Juli replied earnestly.

The Captain grew reflective. "This vessel is to travel to Lost Jerusalem. A place mankind once called its home. Ancient histories about the planet are few and far between. Many are treated as myths. In the academy, we learned about the ancient militaries of Lost Jerusalem."

Juli listened intently.

"Among them were powerful navies that dominated a vast sea. Many of our own current theories and blueprints of ship design originate from these times. Perhaps this expedition will finally lead us to our roots. I want to try my best to honor those roots."

The newly appointed Captain gazed at the great vessel.

"This ship shall be called the Eldridge."


End file.
